mybigfatgypsyweddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gypsy Wedding Etiquette
Big Fat Gypsy Weddings Community rules Below is a list of some rules to be followed when visiting My Big Fat Gypsy Weddings. These rules are enacted in order for the community to maintain a friendly and orderly atmosphere! List of Rules #No use of derogatory language!!! #No harassing others, or bullying others! If you disagree with someone then you should try to solve the problem peacefully and respectfully!!! If the problem escalates than contact admins!!! #No creating articles about yourself or other people that are not a part of the show; also, do not post personal pictures on any page other than your user page- where you are also free to write about yourself!!! #Do not post or add any inappropriate pictures, i.e. sexually explicit photos etc.!!! #No posting spam!!! #No vandalism!!! #Do not edit another person's user or talk page- leaving a comment on someone's talk page is an exception to this rule!!! #Follow the Wikia terms of use!!!! #User names and content on user and talk pages need to be appropriate!!! #No trolling!!! #No asking for personal information of other users!!!! #No posting personal information like phone numbers, addresses, social security numbers, etc. on anything!!!! Wiki Manners #Do not write in all caps! Only all caps a few words in a comment to emphasize important words if using all caps is necessary!!! The use of all caps is the equivalent of shouting and might be considered rude & intimidating by some; so keep all caps to a minimum & only use it if necessary!!! What Happens When You Break The Rules #Most of the time you will receive three warnings when you break a rule. ##However, if the violation is serious i.e. it is illegal or endangers another person etc., the violator may be reprimanded without any warnings or with fewer than three warnings depending on the severity of the violation!!! ##The three warnings are for each rule, i.e. if you break one rule you will get a first warning on violating that rule, then if you break a second rule that is not related to the first you will receive a first warning for violating that rule!!! #After you receive three warnings for violating a rule, and if you continue to violate the rule; you will be blocked from this wiki temporarily- for anytime between 1 hour to 1 year depending on the violation and the severity of it. ##Some violators might be blocked indefintly or permanently after receiving three warnings if the violation is severe enough!!! #If a person continues violating a rule after they are unblocked or their block has expired they will be blocked again for a longer period of time than the previous block!!! ##After you are blocked for a violation, you will only receive 1 warning for a violation of a rule!!! #The previous rule also applies to users who violate their ban!!! ##If a person continues violating their ban they may be blocked indefinitely or permanently and/ or reported to wikia staff!!! #After 3 or more blocks for a violation a user may be blocked indefintly or permanently from this wiki!!!! Category:Policy Category:Home